<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>c57与星空 by azurefield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567848">c57与星空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefield/pseuds/azurefield'>azurefield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原耽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefield/pseuds/azurefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你要如此行动，即无论是你的人格中的人性，还是其他任何一个人的人格中的人性，你在任何时候都同时当做目的，绝不仅仅当做手段来使用。<br/>——伊曼努尔·康德《道德形而上学奠基》</p><p>T大温柔高双商医学科研工作者攻 × P大苦命学霸医学生受试小可怜受<br/>故事背景在以PUMCH为原型的一家医院的临床试验中心<br/>剧情纯属虚构，但有含沙射影</p><p>非典型破镜重圆<br/>非典型Hurt/Comfort<br/>挑战传统伦理道德价值观有，按自己的想象编造医学情节有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Protocol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Protocol<br/>(Natural Science) a detailed plan of a scientific or medical experiment, treatment, or procedure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　打印机低声轰鸣了一会儿，随后有节奏地吐出七份一模一样的彩打文件，刚刚印上去的彩色油墨反射着实验室明亮的大灯灯光，散发出新鲜的油墨味，纸张摸起来还带着些机器运转中积累的温热感。安子风站在打印机旁，垂头把那些厚厚的纸张分好组，仔细确认了一遍顺序，然后拿起桌上的订书机将它们装订整齐。很多人装订时喜欢随意地在左上角以斜45度按上一个订书钉，但安子风觉得这样会给翻页造成不便：如果把前一页翻折到当前页的正后方，那么你就需要进行一次360°的翻折。因此，相比之下，他更喜欢在平行于左侧边缘的页边距2cm处进行两次整齐的装订，每次翻页只需要翻折180°，也更适合双面打印，让文件更加轻薄、翻阅得更快，还更节省纸张。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安子风把手上七份文件都按自己喜欢的方式装订好，把其中一份留在实验室桌上，又拿着剩下六份推开实验室的门走回学生间。已经是晚上十点，实验室其他同学早已离开，空荡荡的学生间里只剩他一个人。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　他把那六份装订整齐的文件依次放在学生间里有人气的六个工位上。学生间有两列工位，其中一列基本空着，只堆了一些杂物，另一列从门到窗的工位分别属于三位研究生师兄师姐、他自己和两位小他一届的师弟，每个工位旁的挂钩上都挂着一件做实验穿的白大衣，桌上码着书籍和办公用品。三位研究生的桌上堆着贺银成的执业医师讲义和真题，到本科生这边则换成了蓝色生死恋。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">　　安子风分发好文件，回到自己的工位拉开椅子坐下，用钢笔仔细地在自己那份文件的右上角留下“Zifeng An”的签名。钢笔有些时间没用过了，运笔不是很顺畅，Z的整体走势由浅变深。签名的下方是刚打印出来的文件标题，用的漂亮的花体英文——Protocols for Chang Lab。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“Protocol”指的是做一些常见实验时可以参考执行的标准化步骤，也包括各种常用试剂的配方和制作步骤。好的protocol可以保证你按着它的指示一步步来就不会出错，是后续实验顺利进行的基础。过去大家一般都是需要什么protocol就上网现查，安子风觉得这样太麻烦，于是主动整理和筛选了实验室常用的那些protocol，根据自己和各种前辈的经验进行调整和编辑，又细心排版成易于阅读使用的格式，打印发给实验室的师兄师姐和师弟们。最近他偶然发现实验室正在进行的一些实验可以参照一些新文献上的protocol，于是又更新了一版，排版稍微花了些时间，打印完不知不觉已经这个点了。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　他整理了一下桌面，把新打好的protocol放到桌面一角，叠在三本厚厚的实验记录本之上，收拾好书包准备回宿舍。他临走前确认了一下实验室和学生间的空调、饮水机电源和灯都已关上，又仔细把门锁好。之前总有粗心的师兄师姐临走时只关了学生间的空调而忘记关实验室的，第二天总是免不了要挨老板批评——说是批评，其实也只是几句温声的叮嘱而已，毕竟常夏老师待人一贯温和——但如果是安子风最后一个走，就从来不会出这样的问题。他每次离开实验室时都会把桌面收拾得整整齐齐，甚至也会随手帮其他人整理一下，让一切看起来都十分规整。安子风在待人接物上是公认的细致入微，这也使他格外适合医学这门学科。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　医学。安子风背着包，双手插兜走在楼道上，默念了一下这两个字，唇角微勾起来，却又带了点其他人，甚至是他自己，都难以察觉的苦涩。他在这个世界上拥有的东西不多，医学是他唯一能紧紧攥在手里的一件。在北大医学部他学会了把自己埋在课程、作业、实验和文献当中，这些其他医学生心中的繁重累赘却是他赖以逃避苦楚现实生活的理想港湾。所谓现实生活是指——即使四处接活儿也总是捉襟见肘的生活费，还有几乎从没联系过，最近却开始频频出现在他生活中，向这个还在读书的孩子伸手要钱的生父母。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安子风的成长路径和别人很不相同，他几乎没有什么有关父母的印象，对于童年的大部分记忆都停留在福利院。那是一座三线小城里不大的福利院，孩子多资源少，乖巧安静、不擅争抢的安子风从来就没少受人欺负。一群屁大点的孩子们在那里早早学会了勾心斗角拉帮结派，无人管教和惩罚，恃强凌弱的风气滚雪球一般积累，像安子风这种没有什么体格优势的孩子从来都只有挨打被欺负的份。后来在大学的心理学课堂上了解到童年经历对于心理成长的影响时，安子风忍不住庆幸自己悲惨的童年并没有给他留下太大的心理阴影，他还能以一个比较健康的心理状态走在人生这条并不容易的路上。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　还好升上中学之后，他终于可以实质性地摆脱这种残酷的生存环境——谢天谢地，学校和福利院比起来简直就是天堂。学业压力使得孩子们没有过多的兴趣和时间搞拉帮结派，安子风便扎根于这种环境飞速成长。他选择了寄宿，周末也尽量留在学校，宁愿孤独无聊地捱着也不想回去再和那几个恶习不改的孩子打照面。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　没有手机电脑的中学时光里，安子风偶尔也会思考一下人生。实际上他很清楚，他的人生是从来没有什么可以选择的余地的。五年级开始，经常来福利院里给孩子们带零食，以及最喜欢安子风的李叔就跟他说，像他这样想改变命运的话，就要靠努力学习和考试，第一步就是在小升初考试里考上城里最好的初中。这还不够，还要继续努力考上最好的高中，继而考上最好的大学，最好能读金融和计算机；大学里继续奋斗，毕业之后找份人人羡慕的好工作，成家立业，努力在一线城市站稳脚跟。李叔是享受过教育红利的70后，深谙读书改变命运的道理（而且在那个时候，一线城市的房价尚未涨到现在这么离谱）。如今安子风每每回想起这条他从小谨记的阶层跃升之路，都深感路上的一切好像都是已经提前为他的人生写好的protocol，不用疑虑，不用迷茫，只管踏踏实实照做就是了。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　在福利院残酷的剥削氛围中顽强长大的安子风小朋友，当时最大的优点就是听话。只要给他一个指令，他就能毫不犹疑地遵照执行下去。他把李叔给他的这段叮嘱记得很牢，并用200%的投入付诸实践。他敢说，从六年级开始，自己就一直是班里最勤奋用功的学生，甚至是“努力得有点过分”的学生。在同学们纷纷跑去玩耍娱乐放松的课余时光，安子风却一直埋头于背书和刷题，恨不得记住课本每一个边边角角的知识点，做遍每一道可能在考试中出现的题型，为的就是降低一点考试中的不确定性，让那个光明未来到来的概率高一些，再高一些。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安子风的努力也给予了他应有的报酬。他顺利从全市最优秀的初中班级升入最优秀的高中班级，并在高考中发挥出色。是的，他一直小心翼翼地将李叔告诉他的protocol遵循得分毫不差，除了在填志愿时，放弃了top5的金融计算机，而选择了医学的时候。那是他人生中唯一一次，想短暂地肆意一回，听从内心那个大得让他无法坦然忽视的声音。当时的安子风过分地执着于医学，用他日记里的话来说，就是“世间的苦难有很多种，有些我们无法对抗，而有些可以，比如生理上的创伤。如果可能的话，我想通过自己的努力减轻他人的痛苦”。听到他的志愿的李叔起初不太同意，说你自己的命都这么苦了怎么还想着兼济天下。安子风抿抿嘴，说也许正是因为自己太苦，才希望大家都能过得好一点。李叔盯着安子风看了好一会儿，盯得安子风心里发毛，才妥协般地叹了口气，说你这辈子就是个操劳命，学医累，来钱还慢，你得做好准备。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安子风也知道放肆是有代价的。因此，进入北大医学部之后，他的大量时间都花在了修正人生新阶段的protocol和继续严谨地执行它上面。在刚入学，其他同学都忙着体验美好的北大校园徜徉未名湖畔的时候，他跑去问辅导员想进好的医院工作需要哪些方面的准备；在舍友们纷纷为高数大化抱怨发愁的时候，他已经早早完成作业，并打开医学部的官网开始物色合适的实验室。他知道自己不聪明，于是选择勤能补拙，将少年时期以来的自律认真的态度贯彻到极致，继续在每门课程上都出类拔萃，并打算八年一直如此。他也进了实验室，从事肿瘤相关的信号通路——一个学界公认比较有前途的方向——相关的研究工作，有一篇一作在投。早日开始科研是他咨询多位前辈之后的决定：在医院越来越看重科研成果和基金申请的当下，想拥有好的就业去处就必须早点有拿得出手的好文章。安子风有时也会觉得相比临床，自己其实不喜欢科研，那些信号通路、明星分子离实际应用太远，他喜欢直截了当地救死扶伤；但这毕竟是他的protocol中精心规划而不可或缺的一部分，因此他也一路一丝不苟地做了下来，直至令同龄人称羡的程度。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　当然，在其他同学眼里简直神一般的安子风也经常会被一些在protocol之外的事情所困扰。比如钱，比如性向，比如所谓“人文素养”。北大是座很有文人风骨的学校——人们谈起它时，想到的往往是五四时期的家国大义，是民国时代的峥嵘思想，是未名湖诗人们的风花雪月。但安子风总觉得，自己与这些显然是搭不上边的。安子风在北大的通识课堂上也见过太多博览群书，随口就能引经据典针砭时弊的同学，他们显然都是沐浴着素质教育的春风长大的，而他们卓越的智商又使他们在应试教育里同样能独领风骚。自然，他们无法理解安子风这种从所谓教育大省辛辛苦苦考上北大的、在上大学前从没什么时间机会接触课外书的小镇做题家的艰辛和挣扎，安子风也不想去理解他们。命运是不公平的，对他而言犹为如此；但他在这种不公平中还是考上了北大，这已然让他很高兴。北大是个如此宝贵而广阔的平台，为此他从没后悔过在中学时代将近乎全部的课余时间砸在不断的复习和做题上，来换一个能够攀上北医分数线的高考成绩。*直到后来白付翎刻意地带他了解了许多政治、经济和历史知识，他才明白这些因为游离在他人生的既定protocol之外而向来被他忽视的知识和素养原来也有极其重要的一面。当然这是后话了。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain">　　总结一下，在人生的前二十年，安子风同学一直都在小心翼翼地遵循着自己的life protocol，并通过埋首医学来屏蔽生活中的种种困扰，直到那件事找上门来。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Physician Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Physician<br/>　　a person skilled in the art of healing</p><p>Scientist<br/>　　a person who has studied science and whose job is to teach or do research in science</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　施一公院士创建清华的医学实验班时的初衷是通过连续两年的科研训练培养physician scientist，即“医师科学家”——这是一个在海外流行而国内从未有过的概念，专指临床和科研并重，能通过科学研究和创新诊疗解决临床疑难问题的顶尖医疗人才。进入医学实验班的学生会先在清华接受三年的通识和基础医学教育，随后前往匹兹堡大学进行两年的科研训练，负责一至两个科研课题，再到全国top1的北京熙和医学院学习临床知识和参与临床实习。这种高浓缩度的课程和高强度的海外科研训练是国内医学教育中从未尝试过的培养模式，也在草创之初遭遇了许多质疑的声音，但一届届医学实验班的学子们还是顶住压力完成了八年的医学学习，并以极其亮眼的——甚至超过熙和医学院的——就业去向证明了也许这才是医学院最好的培养方式。</p><p>　　至于把本该用于临床课的时间代以“两年科研”是不是最好的培养方式，以及自己未来能不能成为院士口中的physician scientist，医实的学子们其实也持怀疑态度。但他们可以肯定的是，那两年科研训练中发表的论文能让他们在找工作时获得诸多大三甲的青睐，特别是象征着全国顶尖医疗水平的北京熙和医院。这六个字就如同一块闪闪发光的金字招牌，是国内医疗体系的信仰，是许多走投无路的患者在彻底放弃救治希望、给人生下诊断书前的最后一站。这座上世纪初由石油大亨家族捐资设立的仿照约翰霍普金斯医学院模式、承袭了美国医学教育改革精神的顶尖医学院的教学医院自成立之初就担负起了培养世界级医学人才和振兴中国医疗的重任，其高度精英化和专业化的“老熙和”精神一直传递至今，历久弥新、尽显光华。　　</p><p>　　对于白付翎来说，熙和二字却从来没在他心中勾起太多的向往。从大二进入清华医学院的实验室开始，他就逐渐感到科研是比临床更适合自己的选择。科研是能更快接近真理的方式——那些细胞、小鼠、DNA序列和蛋白质谱，无一不以一种准确又精细的方式告诉他，人类健康的秘密就藏在我们中间，只要你来寻找和求索。白付翎一头扎进去，被科研迷得神魂颠倒，就这样奠定了未来人生的主题。</p><p>　　他人生中最激动的时刻无疑是大三暑假准备动身前往匹兹堡大学的时候：世界顶尖水平的实验室，两年比细胞间的无菌环境还要干净纯粹的科研时间。他满怀期待地远赴大洋彼岸，并顺利如自己所料过上了两年如鱼得水的时光。他认真、英语好、思维敏捷、科研基础扎实、敢在组会上大胆发表看法并且有理有据，在极优越的成长环境中培养和积累的种种特质尽数找到了展现的沃土，如镀光圈般让只是访问学者身份的白付翎迅速成为实验室里最受老板关注的学生。而他同时又待人温和体贴，和实验室里每个不同文化背景的人都能打成一片，因此被他抢了风头的PhD们提到白付翎时，也都会极其服气地说一句“very nice person”。在匹兹堡的第二年，老板有意考察他的实力，让他自己独立思考课题做感兴趣的工作，白付翎便天天熬夜看文献设计实验，最终做了篇被老板盛赞“远超博士生水平”的工作出来。他带着两篇高分一作、一箩筐收获和对科研的更坚定志向准备回国之际，老板拉住他再三告诫，他简直是“born to be a scientist”，这种科研天赋做临床就浪费了，应该专心干科研，最好还能继续来美国，这里的科研环境最好。白付翎点点头，说一定的，三年之后就来。</p><p>　　然而命运却故意和他开了个玩笑，在这之后的八年他都没有再踏上过美利坚的土地。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回国之后，医实的同学们集体从海淀搬到东城，住进二环内熙和的宿舍，在这里上临床课和见习实习。熙和实习苦是众所周知的，博士生被当成护士用，每天早上五点起来给病人抽血。白付翎每每被病人打趣道你们是护士不够吗，都无奈又温和地说熙和人就是这么热爱临床，他们这是在向老熙和看齐啊。</p><p>　　临床忙归忙，白付翎也没忘记自己对于科研的志向，自荐进了熙和的一个实验室。熙和的实验室和科室一样，都历经数十年积淀，力求保持在全国顶尖、世界一流的水准，快节奏高要求。白付翎下了班就从病区直奔科研楼，常常一个人忙到深夜。从实验室回宿舍的路上，他也会想自己边做临床边做科研好像也问题不大，毕竟年轻，精力充沛；但再想想又觉得，想让成果更上一层楼的话，还是专心干一件事情比较好。</p><p>　　毕业前一年，白付翎开始给美国各个知名实验室发邮件套磁，却没料到中美关系突变，中国学生签证基本不批，去美国进修成了奢望。搞科研的选择范围被迫缩回国内，白付翎正考察着去哪里做博后更好，突然听到消息，免疫方向的大牛林文锋要从美国H大回熙和。</p><p>	林文锋在国际上的名声相当大，本来马上就能拿tenure，却遇上那一波美国政府对中国学者的严格检查和问询，留美心思开始动摇，熙和便抓住机会砸重金把这位大佬请了回来，但第一年只招临床型博士后的学生。熙和的临床博士后专门为八年制学生而设，合并了规培程序——所谓“临床科研两手抓，两手都要硬”，以压力大和录取率低著称。（后来白付翎跟安子风吐槽熙和，就说它对学生的要求简直是一个过于宽广的光谱：把博士生当护士，又把博士后当physician scientist。要求你上天下海，无所不能。）白付翎考虑了几天，终于和班上大部分想走临床的同学一起交了申请。进入这个精英项目对成绩优秀且几篇高分一作在手的白付翎来说完全没什么难度，白付翎宿舍都没换，就开始了三年边做住院医边挤时间搞科研的博士后生涯。</p><p>	博士后选组时，一众优秀的医学毕业生都挤破头想进林大牛组里，林文锋却只相中了之前学术成果最丰富、科研基础最扎实的白付翎。两人在科研上都是结果导向的美国思维，一拍即合，亦师亦友。三年下来，白付翎在林文锋的严格要求下连发两篇顶刊，再次把林组的名声打得震天响。</p><p> </p><p>　　三年博士后即将出站，中美关系也缓和得差不多了，白付翎重新着手准备出国，只不过从申请博士后变成了找教职。找教职的核心是有过硬大牛的推荐，而林文锋的名字无疑能为求职增添很大的砝码。白付翎曾经和林文锋提过自己出国找教职的打算，本以为这封强推能要得顺利：他猜林文锋顶多惋惜几句，劝他留熙和做住院医，但不会过分为难他。</p><p>	但白付翎没想到的是，林文锋不仅没给推荐，还面色凝重地告诉白付翎，不是他不想给，而是最近梁开跟他说，熙和可能要把白付翎留多两年，具体情况他也不清楚，要白付翎自己去问。</p><p>	梁开是熙和临床试验中心的主任，白付翎之前和他也打过几次交道，觉得他虽然年资高，但并不难相处。他一路风风火火杀到梁开的办公室，而梁开看见他并不意外，反而郑重其事地和他说，之后两年可能走不了了，因为上面有一个临床试验的项目很需要他这种既会临床又懂科研的physician scientist帮忙。</p><p>　　具体说来，是一个由卫/生/部组织的地下进行的药物试验项目，我们叫它朗天计划*。说是地下，因为这些药等不及漫长的测试和动物实验了，又没法通过正规渠道直接进临床一期，只能先以不正规的形式进入人体试验环节。在熙和做，因为这里的临床设施配套最好，出了问题能迅速应对。最重要的是，上面指名道姓要你参加。</p><p>　　指名道姓？让我？白付翎一愣，纳闷自己什么时候吸引了这种注意。像这样明显不合规、高风险、耽误时间还见不得光发不了文章的试验，谁听到了都会巴不得躲得远远的。他这是得罪了何方神圣啊？</p><p>　　是不是之前落下什么把柄了，梁开意味深长地拍拍他的肩。见白付翎还是一头雾水的样子，又清清嗓子正经地说这些药品对于国家卫生事业来说有很重要的意义，对于世界医学进步来说也是这样，不然也不会这么着急要开始试验。药物试验的过程又必须遵循严格标准，整体强度大要求高，必须由既懂临床又懂科研的人来做，住院医又太忙请不来……你在整个熙和里都是最合适的选择，希望你理解。作为补偿，你以后纳入熙和的高级研究员编制，不仅工资翻倍，其他的科研项目医院会给予全力的支持，让你两年之后有竞争力在美国找个好教职。</p><p>　　不是，我还没答应呢，怎么就开始安排我了？白付翎又好气又好笑，两年啊，这谁耽误得起？我要是不从呢？</p><p>　　他愤懑地抬眸，对上梁开的眼神，可那双眼里分明写着：这是给你命令，不是给你选择。白付翎了解梁开，知道他话不说二遍，只能把反驳的话都生生咽进肚子里，低声说给我点时间，然后推开办公室的门，在走廊上沉默着不安地踱起步来。</p><p>　　熙和老科研楼长走廊的历史和熙和一样长，此时已近子夜，走廊上除了他寂静无人，白付翎听见自己脚步的回声从远处穿梭回来，似乎这一去一回，就加冕上了百年的光阴。</p><p>　　他很久以后回想起这几分钟，总觉得自己想到了很多。他的人生可谓一路顺遂而令人羡慕，从小到大鲜少“被迫”做什么事情，如果不算三年前那次因为国际关系的不可抗力导致的出国失败的话。这是第一次，还被迫得如此不明不白，甚至直接影响了他未来两年的人生。白付翎心里充满了不服气。他开始在脑中预设自己如果与梁开对峙甚至直接辞职，能否抢回自己人生的主动权。梁开现在手里最大的砝码是不让林文锋给自己推荐信——而如果没有推荐信根本找不到什么好教职，相当于自己在这里白耗了三年；相比之下，自己却并没有什么可以压制他和熙和的。</p><p>	他不禁想，梁开有多大的权力？熙和有多大的权力？上面……有多大的权力？白付翎凝眉，他仿佛第一次看到了百年来光鲜闪亮的琉璃瓦背后，那些阴暗、肮脏和不堪的角落。巧妇难为无米之炊，熙和再牛逼，没有资源也只是个徒有名声和历史的空中楼阁。而熙和的国际地位是甩出国内其他优质医院一大截的，这种多少有些畸形的地位的维持每年需要多少资源的基础，白付翎不是很能想象；但为了从上面换取相应的资源，熙和必定要付出代价，比如人伦，比如道德底线。熙和一口接受了这些代价，转头又把它们一股脑儿甩在白付翎身上。</p><p>　　这毫无疑问令人气愤，但客观理性惯了的白付翎不会只盯着黑暗的交易不放；他还要冷静地做其他方面的考量。他很清楚，梁开为人谨慎，从不说空话（白付翎曾对北大的人有爱说空话的刻板印象，但梁开和安子风彻底改变了他的这种想法），他口中那句“对于世界医学进步来说也是这样”绝不仅仅是信口开河。他相信眼前这份工作，即使黑暗得很，也被赋予了厚重的价值。这两者并不矛盾，他相信科学有时候是需要踩在人伦之上向上爬的——毕竟人类的天性使社会变革远比技术变革来得缓慢。</p><p>　　这种价值思考突然触动了白付翎的记忆深处的一些片段。自幼聪慧的白付翎在开始学习思想品德课之前，已然意识到自己有时会有些颇“政治不正确”的想法，并为之有些隐隐的担忧。在这种焦虑的驱使下，他在中学阶段大量阅读社会和哲学书籍，从中领悟到价值观并无对错之分，自己眼中的正确也许是他人眼中的谬误，反过来也可能成立。他开始相信，在一个没有绝对正确的价值观的社会中，没有人有立场指责他人在伦理困境中的选择是不道德的。这些给白付翎带来的震撼太深，以至于现实生活中存在的法律规范和普世道德也无法阻拦他形成自己独特的三观，并在正常行事之余灵活地调用这套三观来审视生活中的各种事物。</p><p>　　所以，当他在自己的专业课上了解到出于伦理道德方面的考虑，药物上市前往往要经过长达数年的动物实验和临床实验的过程时，他不禁开始思考因为科学发展缓慢而被耽误的与因为违背人伦而牺牲的的孰轻孰重。正是这时他意识到，自己真正重视的是实质正义而非程序正义，如果突破人伦可以加速科学的发展，在可预见的未来造福更多人类，那么也许就该如此。</p><p>　　白付翎从回忆中走出来，是的，他确实一直是这么想的，而且梁开刚才那句“是不是之前落下什么把柄了”大概就是指有人设法知道了他的想法。是谁？什么情况下知道的？他一时毫无头绪。更重要的是，他只是这么想过，并未打算实践，如今当真把这么大的烫手山芋丢到他手里，表面上合了他心意，但实际上无疑会给内心带来极大的焦灼。他该怎么去面对？怎么去面对自己，又怎么去面对即将被他以非人道手段对待的受试者？</p><p>　　他有些焦躁不安，却也能察觉到这些情绪中包裹的一丝兴奋。有人说天才是不能用寻常标准去要求的，白付翎也知道，自己的潜意识里又何尝没有隐隐期待过用自己的智识在灰色地带上做一些能加速推动科学发展的事情呢？而如今这项事业摆在他面前，如今他被信任为是能承担起这份价值的人。就像航海，明知道前方有礁石、有险滩、有暴风雨，也没办法抵挡远航的兴奋和诱惑。</p><p>　　良久，白付翎才回到梁开的办公室里。他注视着梁开的双眼缓缓开口，宛若幽谷中的一声叹息：“具体要我干什么？”</p><p>　　梁开这时拿出一份文件，也没委婉，就直接说：“还挺全面的，执行每一次的给药、定时监测药物浓度、监测各种体征，出了问题及时报告和干预，包括参与急救。”</p><p>　　白付翎眼前一黑，博士实习时凌晨五点起来抽血的日子再次历历在目。他强压下心中的怒火，“我可不想整天守在人家身边做护士。”</p><p>　　“你别紧张，会给你留足够的科研时间的。他要是没什么不良反应，你只要定时从实验室回来看一下就行，这可比你现在做博后的临床任务少多了。你也理解一下，实验的保密程度是机密级，不能让太多人知道，人员只能尽量精简。”</p><p>　　“什么时候开始？”</p><p>　　“三个月之后，等你先出站。”</p><p>　　“就我参加？”</p><p>　　“十个志愿者，十个负责人。但你们之间互相不会有交流，你也不知道别的负责人是谁。”梁开说着，见白付翎态度软化了一些，拿出一份文件来，“你没有问题的话，就先把协议签了。早晚的事。”当然，有问题也要签。</p><p>　　白付翎在梁开红木办公桌的一侧坐下，皱着眉翻看着，最后缓缓抬手签字，撂笔的那一刻突然觉得手有千斤重。</p><p>　　他把签好的协议递回给梁开，却没松手，细长的指节牢牢箍住白纸黑字。“志愿者是怎么招？”他问。这种反人伦的事情肯定少有人会牺牲自己的健康自愿来做。既然项目是地下进行，志愿者招募肯定也是地下进行；如果说这种招募还会用文明礼貌的方式，他是不相信的。</p><p>　　“这你放心。知情同意，互有对价，绝不强迫。”</p><p>　　梁开的语气如往常一样果断。白付翎信任梁开，没太犹豫便松开了手。梁开把协议收回来，随手翻了一下，又语气轻松地开口，像是随口一提：“对了，为了方便监控志愿者的情况，你每个给药阶段都要和志愿者住同一间屋子。”</p><p>　　白付翎惊愕地抬头。梁开没等他问为什么就继续说道：“每周期的给药阶段就三天，为了全天候监督受试者的情况还是有这个必要的。其他时间你可以住外面。”</p><p>	白付翎敏锐地把握住梁开的关键词：“等等，住外面？不是住博士后宿舍？”</p><p>	“你都要出站了，又不做住院医，哪里还有宿舍。”</p><p>	如果不是一向性情温和，白付翎可能会忍不住翻几个白眼。其实以他的经济状况，在北京租一间房子并不难，更别提梁开刚刚说了工资会翻倍的事。但他厌恶通勤，更厌恶每个周期搬来搬去。</p><p>	“行了啊，你要不想租房的话也可以一直和受试者住一起。是新装修的套间，你们都是有独立房间和卫浴的。”</p><p>	白付翎觉得自己还是不太能想象长期和志愿者住一起会是怎样的情景，尴尬，矛盾？还好梁开算是给了他个选择，他可以先和志愿者一起住着试试。他小幅度地点点头，却感觉自己的脑子从来没有像现在这么混乱。他又问梁开还有没有别的事情，得到否定的回答后径直离开了老科研楼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>朗天计划的名字来源于曹禺创作的、部分取材于北京协和医院的剧本《明朗的天》，其中涉及外国医生在中国拿病人做实验品的情节。曹禺后来回忆说：“那时，协和医院揭发出很多令人触目惊心的事实……我当时是十分气愤的，觉得帝国主义不把中国人当人……可以说，我在《明朗的天》里写的都还是有真实依据的。但是，从今天来看，也不全面，协和医院里的专家还是为中国的医学事业做过贡献的，那时，就把握不准。”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>